Magic: Broken Promises
by Judie-Firefox
Summary: This story is about terror, forbidden love, and magical creatures. But when the most dangerous creature wants to kill them, Starlingkit and Treekit start to wonder... Will they ever get out of this prophecy alive?
1. Allegiances

_**Heyy it's Snowfrost! Welcome to my fanfic. This is one that I'll be mostly working on. Its going to have over 20 chapters. Yeeeah… I hope you enjoy this bloodthirsty series! About Forbidden love, Terror and magical creatures! Like, small dragons and some big ones. I just add into the story. :D in the 'magical creature' list is the main creatures. **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own the warrior series, Erin Hunter does.**_

_RiverClan_

_Leader- Birchstar: A dark gray tom cat._

_Deputy- Tallpine: A muddy brown tom cat._

_Apprentice- Speckledpaw_

Medicine Cat- Fawntip: A creamy she-cat with brown spots on her back.

_Apprentice- Rosepaw_

Warriors…

Lirchfeather: A small gray tom cat.

Featherfall: A black she-cat.

_Apprentice- Streampaw_

Latefall: A light brown tom cat.

Fallenleaf: A Toirtishshell tom cat.

Whitedapple: A white she-cat with black dapples.

Dappleclaw: A white tom cat with brown dapples.

_Apprentice- Dustpaw_

Bluestorm: A blue-gray she-cat.

Poppyflame: A dark ginger tom cat.

Littletail: A small brown tom cat.

Leafsong: A calico-and-white she-cat.

Apprentices…

Speckledpaw: A Toirtishshell she-cat with white flecks on her face.

Rosepaw: A red-brown she-cat.

Streampaw: A silver-and-white patched tom cat.

Dustpaw: A dusty brown tom cat.

Queens…

Freshflake: A white she-cat. Mother to Birchstar's kits: Starlingkit and Treekit.

Goldencloud: A beautiful golden she-cat. Mother to Dappleclaw's kit: Waterkit.

Elders…

Snaketail: A tabby tom cat.

Ruffledfur: A brown she-cat with ruffled fur.

Brownbear: A big brown tom cat.

ThunderClan…

Leader- Lighteningstar: A golden tom cat with brown stripes.

Deputy- Littlebirch: A small gray tom cat.

Medicine Cat- Smallant: A brown-red she-cat.

_Apprentice- Songpaw_

Warriors…

Tigerfang: A dark tabby striped tom cat.

Fangbite: A light tabby tom cat.

Fishwisker: A light gray tabby she-cat.

_Apprentice- Wiskerpaw_

Shadowspirit: A black tom cat.

Lightfeather: A light brown she-cat.

Icestorm: A silver she-cat.

Dustyrose: A dark ginger she-cat with light tabby spots.

Stormfeather: A stormy gray tom cat.

Otterwhisker: A brown tom cat.

Ferretclaw: A dark tabby tom cat with white tipped tail and underbelly.

Apprentices…

Songpaw: A white she-cat with a black tipped tail.

Whiskerpaw: A dark gray tom cat.

Queens…

Dawncloud: A creamy brown she-cat.

Brownfur: A brown she-cat.

Elders…

Brushclaw: A small brown tom cat. Blind.

Applefur: A light brown she-cat.

WindClan…

Leader- Breezestar: A swift tabby tom cat.

_Apprentice- Birdpaw_

Deputy- Ravenfur: A black tom cat with white patches.

Medicine Cat- Aquafeather: A blue-gray she-cat with white tipped tail and paws.

Warriors…

Stripedfox: A silver tom cat with white stripes.

Bramblethrush: A dark ginger tom cat.

_Apprentice- Pigeonpaw_

Destinyfate: A white she-cat with gray speckles.

Fatecloud: A white she-cat.

Mossyflower: A dark gray she-cat.

Loudsong: A tabby tom cat.

_Apprentice- Darkpaw_

Daisyfoot: A small creamy she-cat with darker spots.

Apprentices…

Birdpaw: A white tabby she-cat.

Pigeonpaw: A white she-cat with black-and-gray patches.

Darkpaw: A dark tabby tom cat.

Queens…

Tabbyheart: A dark tabby she-cat with white spots on her tail.

Elders…

Spotsface: A white tom cat with black spots on his face.

Smallstorm: A stormy gray she-cat.

ShadowClan…

Leader- Brokenstar: A black tom cat.

Deputy- Ferndapple: A gray she-cat with white dapples.

_Apprentice- Twilightpaw_

Medicine Cat- Foxpath: A brown tom cat.

Warriors…

Yellowgaze: A golden tom cat.

Hazelthorn: A dark gray she-cat.

Clawheart: A light tabby she-cat.

_Apprentice- Deadpaw_

Rosebrush: A red-brown tom cat.

Mysterylight: A light tabby she-cat with black-and-gray dapples.

Grayrush: A dark gray tom cat.

Lillypond: A white-and-brown patched she-cat.

Whispersong: A white she-cat.

Apprentices…

Twilightpaw: A light brown she-cat.

Deadpaw: A muddy brown tom cat.

Queens…

Eerieelight: A golden she-cat. Mother to Grayrush's kits: Rushkit and Duskkit.

Elders…

Duskfern: A dusky gray tom cat.

**Other Cats…**

Deatre: A white tom cat with a black patch over his eye. Rogue.

Lime: A handsome calico tom cat. Rogue.

Ethenal: A small Toirtishshell she-cat. Sister to Lime. Rogue.

**Magical Creature…**

Koudo: A swift blue dragon. Female.

Tongo: A black dragon. Male.

Mistress: A white dragon. Female.


	2. Prologue: The Magical Mist

_**This is the prologue of my fanfic! I hope you enjoy the prologue and also start to look forward to the next chapters to come! :D I changed my Pen Name to Judie-Firefox cause I thought it sounded cool. Hehe. Just call me Judie..**_

_**~Judie~**_

**_Disclaimer- I DO NOT own the warrior series._

* * *

**

_Prologue… The magical mist_

The ground felt dusty under his paws. The dirt was flying from under his paws as he ran toward his clan. He walked in. He was panting. "How's Freshflake?" He asked in a rush.

"Chill Birchstar, she's fine," The medicine cat purred. "C'mon inside, see you're kits," She replied, nosing him inside the nursery.

There she was, the love of his life waiting for him to see their kits. He pushed his way through and purred. "There cute…" He whispered. "They look like you," He purred, rubbing his head onto hers.

Freshflake purred. "Thank you," She mewed. "They are named Starlingkit," Points nose to Starlingkit. "And Treekit," Points nose to Treekit.

Birchstar purred. "Lovely names Freshflake," He rubbed his head into her cheek and watched his kits play tackle each other. Then they came to suckle.

"Goldencloud just had her kit," Freshflake went on. "She named him Waterkit, after her father Waterflow…" She whispered. She still missed her uncle…

Birchstar lowered his head. "He'll be a great warrior, just like his grandfather," He mewed. He looked over to his two healthy daughters. "And I'm sure they'll will also make great warriors too," He meowed.

Freshflake smiled a little. "I hope so," She meowed. When she said that an eerie glow came over Starlingkit. 'This kit will be the one in the prophecy…' it whispered. 'and no one can stop it,' it laughed evily. It went over Treekit. 'this one will also be part in it,' it whispered evily. 'for, they will need each other, one will die, the other must profile the prophecy by herself,' then the silver glow faded away…


	3. Chapter 1: Rain

_**Olla, this is Judie-Firefox and welcome to Chapter 1! Amazing isn't it? To write all three items in one day. -anyways- I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D If you have any ideas PM me or review. **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own the warrior cat series, Erin Hunter does.

* * *

**_

_Chapter 1: Rain_

Rain was drizzling slowly onto the camp. The clan members were doing their daily chores. Two apprentices was getting ready to be named a warrior, but only the mentors and leader new that. Everyone else was just going along with their day. Starlingkit was staring out of the nursery. She couldn't wait for her own apprentice ceremony to happen, but she was only 5 moons. "Starlingkit!" She heard a familiar mew. She turned around and saw Waterkit bounding toward her.

"Hi, Waterkit," She purred. Right behind him was Treekit, her sister.

Treekit shook her fur. "This rain is killing me!" She snorted, shaking the water out of her fur.

Starlingkit purred in amusement. "And we're supposed to be RiverClan cats," She teased her sister, poking her with her paw.

Treekit play growled at her. Waterkit looked from the two. "You're lucky, I'm a lone cat, no siblings…" He sighed.

"LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY COME UNDER THE HIGH LEDGE FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Birchstar yowled. Every cat went under the High Ledge. "I have called this meeting to make a warrior," He continued his speech. He looked over to the apprentices. "Speckledpaw and Streampaw please step forward," He announced. The two apprentices looked surprised but they stepped forward without hesitation. Starlingkit watched from the nursery. She purred.

"Speckledpaw, do you promise to protect the clan? Even at the cost of your life?" Birchstar asked.

Speckledpaw nodded her head. "I do,"

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Speckledpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Speckledfawn," Birchstar yowled. "Streampaw, do you promise to protect your clan? Even at the cost of your life?" He asked.

Streampaw bowed his head. "I do," He answered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Streampaw. From this day forward you will be known as Streamspirit!" He announced. The clan cheered for the two new warriors. "Speckledfawn! Streamspirit!"

"You two will sit vigil tonight!" Birchstar continued. "Alright, I also have one more announcement!" He yowled. Everyone gasped in surprise. "ThunderClan have been spotted in OUR territory!" He announced, with a few gasp from the audience. "We HAVE to have more patrols!" He yowled, his voice serious. "Tallpine, take a group of warriors and check around the Tall Brush, make sure that no one suspicious is there!" He yowled. "Take whomever you'd like!" He yowled. "Featherfall! You take another group of warriors! Check the River, make sure no one suspicious is there!" He yowled. Featherfall nodded and went to gathering warriors for her group. "Alright, this meeting is over, DISMISSED!" He yowled. He jumped off the High Ledge and went into his den.

Starlingkit purred. "That was SOOO awesome!" She chirped. "I can't wait until I'm a warrior!" She mewed enthusiastically, jumping on Treekit.

Treekit snorted. "Well, I'm going to be the BEST warrior ever!" She hissed playfully, swatting at Waterkit.

He smiled. "Whatever you fools!" He laughed and jumped on Starlingkit. A hint of humor went into her eyes and she threw him off. "Hey!" He screamed.

Starlingkit laughed. "Too slow!" She replied and jumped on him. He struggled.

"Alright, alright you win!" He yowled. She smiled and let him up.

"That's right, I always win!" She purred. She felt someone watching her and she looked over to find Dustpaw staring at her.

"Why is he staring at you?" Treekit ask, looking over her shoulder.

Starlingkit shrugged. "I don't know," She answered. She gave her sister a playful swat on the ear. Waterkit looked at Dustpaw and glared. He felt uneasy with him staring at Starlingkit like that and he didn't know why.

* * *

**Remember when I said that Waterkit was named after Goldencloud's uncle? And I said that Freshflake missed him? Well he wasn't really her uncle, but he was close. Her and Goldencloud are best friends and they are kinda like sisters I guess you can say, so no Waterkit and Starlingkit are not related.**


	4. Chapter 3: Destruction

***Drumroll* Chapter 2 is on it's way! Sit back and enjoy the drama, terror, and destruction that this chapter will take! Oh yes, already. Not much though since it's just starting the story. Enjoy a Judie-Firefox production!**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own the warrior cats, Erin Hunter does.

* * *

**_

_Chapter 2: Destruction _

Starlingkit stared out of the nursery. She couldn't wait till it was her time to be named an apprentice. That was in a few weeks and she was so excited. She smiled and walked out of the nursery, shaking her fur. She heard paw-steps and looked over to see Bluestorm running into the camp. Birchstar quickly ran toward her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Bluestorm breathed unevenly. "Th-ThunderClan…" She choked. "Th-they're I-In Our T-Territory…" She whispered, falling to the ground.

Fawntip quickly ran to her. She felt her heart. "Someone! I need help!" She yowled. Fallenleaf ran up to help and they carried her into the medicine cat den.

Birchstar growled. "ThunderClan…" He hissed. He yowled. "CATS! ASSEMBLE!" He ordered. A group of cats came together. "MOVE OUT!" He screamed and they all disappeared into the forest. Starlingkit decided to venture into the forest to see how they fight. She quietly padded outside and started to run toward the fight. She hid behind a bush. "THUNDERCLAN!" She heard Birchstar yowl.

Lighteningstar came out and sneered. "What you old fool?" He asked.

Starlingkit felt someone behind her and jumped. She turned around and was face-to-face with Dustpaw. "Shh.." He mewed, putting his tail into her mouth. "What are you doing out here?" He asked.

Starlingkit shoved his tail out of her mouth. "I wanted to watch the fight…" She answered simply. "What are YOU doing here?" She asked.

Dustpaw blushed. "I… Uhh…" He muttered.

"You were?" Starlingkit asked. Before he could answer she gasped. "You were following me!" She snarled. "Leave me alone! I don't need you to protect me!" She hissed, trying to get away.

Dustpaw's eyes were wide. "Wait!" He mewed, getting behind her before she could move. "You can't die! Your only a kit!" He meowed, not daring to say why she couldn't die.

"Who says I was?" Starlingkit asked, raising her eyebrow. She kicked at Dustpaw and went closer to the bush.

Birchstar hissed. "How dare you call me an old fool!" He spat. "What are you doing in OUR territory?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Your territory?" Lighteningstar sneered. He snorted and went forward to Birchstar. He hissed in his ear. "This is OUR territory…"

Birchstar spat at Lighteningstar. "And I'm a chicken…" He snarled and leaped at him. He clung his claws at his flank and blood poured out of Lighteningstar's back. Lighteningstar yowled and nocked Birchstar off. He leaped on him quickly.

"I can kill you with one final swipe.." Lighteningstar hissed, moving his claw closer to Birchstar's neck. "One little swipe can end you. Once and for all…" He murmured evily.

Birchstar laughed. "And I'm supposed to believe that because?" He asked, kicking at the leader who had him on the ground. Finally he was free from his grasp.

Dustpaw nudged Starlingkit. "C'mon, let's go." He tried again, getting her to move. Starlingkit sighed and followed Dustpaw back to camp. She wanted to see how the fight ended, but it seemed that Dustpaw was going to be persistant.

"Why?" She asked herself. He could've just let me be… But he thought I was going to be killed? Why didn't he just leave me? She shook her head. She had a lot of questions but she wasn't going to answer them herself. "I'll ask him later…" She decided.

Dustpaw flicked his tail. "Alright, we're here," He mewed.

Starlingkit nodded her head. "I have a question…" She meowed before he left.

Dustpaw's eyes got wide. "What?" He asked.

"Why didn't you just leave me?" She asked, hoping to get a straight answer from him. Instead he turned around and ran into the apprentice den. She sighed and padded into the nursery. She sat at the edge of the nursery and played with her tail. Suddenly, she heard a yowl.

"BIRCHSTAR!" The yowl sounded familiar. She looked around the nursery to find that her mother was gone. Her eyes got wide and she darted out of camp. "Birchstar…" She heard her mother wail. She got behind the tree and saw Birchstar laying on the ground. "What's happening?" She asked in fury.

Fawntip came up. "He's loosing a life.." She murmured to the queen.

Freshflake gasped. "Birchstar!" She wailed and put her muzzle into his flank.

"He now only has three lives left Freshflake…" The medicine cat informed the queen.

Freshflake sniffed. She licked Birchstar's flank.

Birchstar began to move. "F-fresh flake?" He asked. Freshflake nodded her head. "Where'd the ThunderClan cats go?" He asked, trying to get up.

"They ran…" She murmured. "They're gone…"

"We have unfinished business to take care of…" Birchstar hissed. He tried to run to ThunderClan but Fawntip and Freshflake stopped him.

"NO!" Freshflake wailed. "Don't go! We cant lose you!"

Birchstar looked at his beloved and nodded. "Alright.. I wont leave you…" He whispered, licking her ear. Freshflake smiled.

Starlingkit felt something behind her again. She sighed. "Dustpaw, just leave me alone…" She hissed.

"Starlingkit.." He whispered. "You have to go back to the camp… NOW," He whimpered. He was like a little kit.

"Why?" She asked. "Why is it so important for me to go back to camp?"

Dustpaw's eyes widened. He sighed. "Because…Because I love you…" He finally admitted.

Starlingkit stared at him. She laughed. "What? Me?" She asked. "Why?"

"Your beautiful.." He whispered. "Talented…Even for a minit I can't take my eyes off of you.." He admitted. "I can't wait until you're an apprentice…"

Starlingkit just stared at him more. She sighed. "I'm only a kit…" She whispered.

"But you won't be in a few weeks!" He pointed out. "C'mon, let's just get back into camp…" He murmured. Starlingkit nodded and together they padded back.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Who will it be? She still has to choose between Waterkit and Dustpaw. Hmm… When the book gets farther into the story I'll hold a voting. But not now kay? Just review! :D**


End file.
